


Gît l'amour.

by Enilembo



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (RPF), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Hugo aime Martin, quoi qu'il lui arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Quoi qu'il en pense.





	

La consternation planait au-dessus de l’open space, une certaine colère aussi faisait serrer les poings. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur un seul et même écran, celui qui diffusait en boucle depuis des heures ces centaines d’habitants qui fuyaient en larme cette ville qui n’existait à présent plus. Devant ces images même les plus fervents journalistes n’avaient plus de mots pour les expliquer, le silence valait mieux que de grands discours sur l’impuissance, ou même l’incompétence, du monde face à ce massacre.  
Assis sur un rebord de fenêtre donnant sur la Seine trop tranquille Martin et Hugo se rongeaient le sang sur comment traiter un tel sujet dans l’émission du soir. Yann leur avait donné la lourde tâche d’expliquer au million de téléspectateur comment tout cela se déroulait à présent tout en gardant à l’esprit que deux magnétos plus tard Éric et Quentin péteraient dans un ascenseur. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient à le faire, mais l’implication de la rédaction sur ce sujet rendait les choses trop lourdes à porter.

_J’aurais dû être là-bas. Grogna Martin en se détournant de l’écran. AFP montre à peine l’envers du décor, ça parait idyllique alors que des centaines de personnes viennent de perdre leur vie entière.  
_Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Le rembarra brusquement Hugo. Tu serais resté à l’arrière, là où les russes balancent encore des bombes pour être sûr que personne ne reste et où l’on tue à coup de machette les plus courageux. Ce n’est pas ta carte de presse qui t’aurait sauvé des balles.

La remarque sanglante avait claqué comme une réplique toute faite, comme si Hugo savait déjà que son camarade s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pu être plus présent sur le terrain, qu’au fond il se sentait presque coupable d’être bien au chaud à Paris. Mais le strasbourgeois ne comptait pas lui laisser le loisir de se morfondre. 

_Tu crois vraiment que quand Yann t’envoi sur le terrain c’est pour te voir entre les cadavres et les bâtiments en ruine ? Il n’y a plus aucuns journalistes européens là-bas, tout le monde est rentré, c’est révoltant mais on ne peut plus rien faire.  
_C’est une leçon de moral que tu me fais là ? Se raidi l’ainé. Je connais mon boulot, je connais les risques et ce n’est pas pour ça que je le fais, je le fais juste bien, tant pis s’il faut donner « un peu » de sa personne, je sais que quand je reviens en France je retrouve mon confort, mes amis, l’eau courante et tout ce que je veux.  
_Eh bien pour ça il faut que tu rentres en France ! Haussa le ton Hugo, attirant quelques regards étonnés. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais tu n’es pas immortel, il faut des heures pour être rapatrié, des heures ça suffit pour se vider de son sang sans soin, ça suffit pour mourir d’une morsure mortel ou d’un empoisonnement quelconque. Imagines ne serait-ce qu’une seconde le sentiment de tout le monde si tu disparaissais à l’autre bout du globe pour faire « juste bien » ton boulot ?

Le regard étrangement sombre d’Hugo semblait vouloir en dire encore plus, au fond de lui se retenaient bien des mots, des inquiétudes, des cauchemars qui le tenaient depuis le jour où il avait réellement compris le lien entre lui et son collègue. Mais simplement il se retint. Martin avait baissé la tête en signe d’excuse avant de lui proposer un café. La conversation était close mais elle résonnait encore dans les esprits des deux hommes.

()()()()()()()

Martin était rentré chez lui avant le début de l’enregistrement du soir, il savait qu’Hugo vendrait parfaitement bien le sujet qu’ils avaient vainement préparé ; sans mentir il était encore fatigué d’avoir couru à travers le continent américain pendant quatre mois, il avait besoin de se retrouver enfin un peu seul, chez lui. Pourtant le silence qui régnait dans son salon impersonnel finit par l’oppresser, comme si sa conscience lui rappelait que rester inactif, là vautré dans son canapé lui faisant perdre de précieuse minutes.  
Comme par automatisme il alluma le petit poste de télévision posé dans un coin et zappa au fil des chaines, la plupart diffusait leur JT avec un seul et même sujet à la bouche. Immédiatement sa conversation avec Hugo lui revint ; son cadet avait été virulent mais il avait eu les bons mots. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Hugo réussissait à canaliser le parisien, Martin se surpris même à pouvoir compter les évènements.

La première fois qu’Hugo avait dévoilé son inquiétude c’était à son retour mouvementé du Maroc. Quelques heures plus tôt il s’était retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule étouffante pour un sujet qui déplaisait aux autorités. Il ne savait comment, un homme de l’ambassade était venu le chercher lui et son cadreur pour le mener jusqu’au premier avion direction Paris. A son arrivée sur le tarmac Hugo était le premier à s’approcher, volontaire, ou envoyé par Yann pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient en un seul morceau.

_Tu nous a foutus une de ces frousses ! S’était exclamé le journaliste.   
_Je vais bien, je vais bien.   
_Quelle idée d’aller en pleine ville comme ça avec un tel sujet.  
_Je fais mon métier Hugo, aussi bien que toi.   
_Eh bien moi je ne finis pas en taule !

Tout le reste du trajet le boxer avait étudié son collègue sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de la moindre égratignure. C’était la première fois que Martin avait ressenti un réel intérêt d’Hugo à son égard, mais cela s’en était tenu là. Et s’il devait se remémorer une autre fois il choisirait sans hésiter le matin où son réveil avait oublié de sonner. La veille il avait fêté son anniversaire en tête à tête dans un petit bar tranquille, ils avaient bu, beaucoup trop bu ; Hugo avait insisté pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble par le dernier métro mais Martin avait insisté pour rentrer à pied, prétextant avoir besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Son cadet lui avait fait promettre de lui envoyer un texto dès qu’il arrivait mais il s’était effondré dans son lit sans y penser.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux le lendemain matin il avait douze appels en absence et une quinzaine de textos alarmés de son camarade, dont un message vocal.

« Martin c’est Hugo rappelle moi s’il te plait, tu n’es pas bureau je m’inquiète tu es bien rentré au moins ? »

Quand le reporter était enfin reparu dans les locaux Hugo lui était tombé dessus. Ce n’était pas de la peur ou de l’inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard, c’était bien plus fort qui cela. Il y avait eu cette main serrée autour de son poignet, cette emprise relâchée en vitesse comme une faute mais qui voulait dire beaucoup.

_Tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Martin.

Fébrilement le reporter coupa la télévision et regagnant sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Il devait vraiment retourner bosser, vite.

()()()()()()()

Comme un vœu exaucé Yann envoya son commentateur dès le lendemain aux portes du pays en flamme. Martin était chargé de recueillir les témoignages de ces habitants poussés à quitter leur ville sous les bombes. L’agitation là-bas était constante, parfois un peu d’espoir, mais surtout beaucoup de colère, de détresse, de rage et de violence. Il y avait les habitants qui comprenaient la présence d’étrangers, qui comprenaient que leur situation devait être montrée au monde pour que plus jamais elle n’est à être vécue, et d’autres qui renvoyaient leur détresse sur tous ceux qui n’offraient pas leur aide directe. 

L’ensemble se mélangeant à la mauvaise grâce des autorités à aider ces pauvres gens, les parquant dans des campements de fortunes soumis au froid et à la faim. Toute humanité avait disparu sur cette espace de Terre.  
Martin avait passé la journée à tourner autour des populations réfugiées, il avait monté pour l’émission du soir un sujet poignant et lourd de sens et attendait dans un coin du campement de pouvoir faire son duplex avec Yann. Par miracle la balise satellite avait trouvé assez de signal pour renvoyer l’image du visage fatigué du jeune homme.

_Martin tu m’entends ?  
_Cinq sur cinq Yann.

Tout devait bien se passer, les deux hommes devaient échanger sur quelques banalités écrites à l’avance, l’animateur et producteur devait lancer le sujet et saluer une dernière fois son homme sur place. Tout aurait dû être simple, très simple.

Et puis il y avait eu des cris, un grondement sourd derrière Clément le caméraman, d’un seul coup, en direct sur le plateau parisien, l’ensemble des spectateurs, des équipes et de la rédaction avait vu un homme se jeter sur Martin, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Le reporter avait disparu du champ de la caméra, cette dernière vacillant sous les attaques alors que Clément défendait déjà son collègue. Le public entendit encore quelques grognements sourds avant que le signal ne se perde, laissant un silence terrifié souffler sur le plateau.

_Rappelez le. Maintenant ! Ordonna Yann les mains tremblantes.

Les minutes qui suivirent étaient tendues, Yann avait déserté sa place pour rejoindre la régie qui tentait désespérément de joindre de nouveau ses collaborateurs et dans les couloirs la rumeur s’était propagée comme une trainée de poudre. Sorti précipitamment des loges Hugo faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de son ami. Mais quand enfin la porte se rouvrit il senti sa poitrine devenir plus légère sous le léger sourire de Yann.

_Ils vont bien, quelques bleus, mais c’était des hommes désespérés la police les ont mis à l’abri hors du campement. On refera un duplex demain, ce soir on passe juste le sujet.

Une vague de soulagement déferla dans tout le studio et l’émission pu reprendre son court normale, non sans quelques derniers tremblements aux images qu’ils avaient tous vu. Hugo le premier avait du mal à rester serein, son téléphone dans sa poche il ne désirait qu’une chose, joindre son ami. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle panique qu’à l’instant même où Martin avait disparu de l’image sous les coups de cet homme. Ses souvenirs étaient flous mais il avait très certainement lâché un cri de détresse. Il savait que son comportement portait de plus en plus à confusion, que ses collègues présent à ce moment-là dans la loge avec lui s’étaient étonnés de sa réaction, mais Hugo se fichait de se mettre à jour, il n’en pouvait plus de se cacher.

Dès qu’il mit un pied hors du studio il enclencha l’appel vers Martin, la communication jusqu’à l’étranger lui coutera sûrement un bras mais il n’en avait que faire, il voulait l’entendre. 

_Je ne suis pas mort. Assura tout de suite le parisien en décrochant.  
_Il parait…  
_Hugo ? S’étonna Martin devant le silence.  
_J’ai…j’ai juste eu peur. Je suis désolé je ne devrais pas t’embêter plus longtemps tu dois être crevé.  
_Hugo ne raccroche pas !

L’ordre figea le journaliste, au milieu de la rue il se stoppa net, son cœur battant toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet là quand Martin lui adressait la parole. Mais cette fois ci l’ainé semblait bien décidé à poursuivre la conversation, lui qui était plutôt avare de parole en temps normal.

_J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il se passe…vraiment entre nous. Murmura presque le reporter.  
_Je ne crois pas que ce soit le mom…  
_Si justement. Coupa Martin. Ça fait trop longtemps que je te laisse filer, cette fois ci tu n’as pas le droit de me raccrocher au nez, j’ai failli « mourir ». 

L’argument était salaud mais Hugo ne pouvait se défaire du piège. Son ainé savait comment le prendre et même à des centaines de kilomètres de là il lui faisait baisser ses armes sans scrupules. Mais d’une certaine façon il appréciait le moment ; il n’avait pas ce regard clair face à lui, il n’avait que son souffle dans son mobile, rien qu’une touche et il pouvait mettre un terme à tout et espérer qu’au retour de Martin tout serait oublié. Juste une touche.

_Je crois que communément on appelle ça être amoureux, mais à notre âge ça ne se dit plus.

La touche. C’était le moment d’appuyer sur la touche. Son pouce obéit. Et avant même d’entendre la moindre réaction de Martin, Hugo avait raccroché. 

_Tu n’es qu’un idiot. Se lança-t-il à lui-même, fixant désespérément son portable, silencieux. 

A l’autre bout du réseau Martin laissa lui aussi tomber son smartphone sur son lit. Son dos le lançait encore des coups qu’il avait reçu mais il s’allongea tout de même sur les draps sales. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’Hugo venait de lui dire. Il avait besoin de remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle une part une pour comprendre que cette phrase n’était pas une parole en l’air. Son ami l’aimait vraiment, il s’inquiétait pour lui, il tremblait pour lui, il vivait pour lui. Là-bas en France, à Paris, un homme l’aimait, un homme, un ami, peut être un amant. Lui qui n’avait jamais cherché à aimer quiconque sachant qu’il n’aurait pas de temps pour lui, malgré cela quelqu’un l’aimait. Quelqu’un attendait à chaque fois qu’il rentre enfin, sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Hugo l’aimait, Hugo l’attendait. Martin devait rentrer, lui parler, et pourquoi pas, l’aimer aussi.


End file.
